How to Rock My Kacey
by WriterMusicalGal
Summary: Ever since they met, Kacey and Zander had instant chemistry. Soon, after a long time, Zander tells Kacey how he feels. What will happen then? Starts from Episode 1 and then onto my made up episodes. Come on, read it! You know you want to! Zacey!
1. Chapter 1

**HOW TO ROCK MY KACEY**

**I am a huge Zacey fan. And since there aren't many Zacey stories, I thought about making one. This starts at episode one, and slowly goes on to the other episodes. I do not own How To Rock**. **Now for a story from WriterMusicalGirl!**

The Perfs: Kacey, Molly, and Grace were practicing their song Rules to Be Popular during lunch when suddenly Kacey stopped.

"Cut, cut, cut!" she said in her perf voice. She walked to a table and said to the guy eating there, "Don't you know to eat a quieter food when The Perfs are practicing? She grabbed a yogurt from a guy walking past and said, "Try this. It's a quieter food." She walked away back to her friends and Molly said, "I think that people who eat lunch during lunch are totes redic." Grace added, " Totes redic," and Kacey reminded them that that wasn't their problem. " The school show is coming up, and if we want to win, we're going to have to be perfect!" She sang the last end while sitting down. "Well of course we're going to be perfect Kacey," Molly said to her. We're the Perfs. Each of them hit their pose and then went on to normal conversation. "Hey, that's the new kid that just came here," Molly said. "Yeah," Kacey replied, " We're bio lab partners. That guy can grow some fungus." She said looking at him.

ZANDER's POV

I was entering the lunch room when I saw Kacey. She was beautiful and she can sing great. She is very funny too. After realizing that I have been standing there for an entire minute staring at her, I shook myself off and approached their table. "Hey Kacey," I said. She looked up. " Oh, hey Zander. Um, what's with the ukulele?" She said looking at me funny. Her eyes were so, brown. I said, "Oh, it's for my killer band." I shook that thought off. "Well, it looks like your guitar got put in the dryer," Molly said. Then Kevin and Nelson, came over we did our handshake. "Don't tell me that Kevin and Nelson are in your KILLER BAND." Kacey said. "Yeah, they are. And they rock." I smiled. "One time even past eleven," Kevin added. The Perfs looked at him and laughed.

KACEY's POV

We were at Danny's Mangos, and we saw Stevie. "Hey, LOSERBERRY." We said to her. She asked us, "Don't you guys have hobbies? All you do is shop and pose at the mall." We thought about that. "We like to shop and pose." we said to her. "Can I have some of that Loserberry?" I asked her. She narrowed her eyes while giving me my drink. "Peace out girl scout!" I said to her. "It must be so awesome to be Kacey Simon," she said. I nodded and smiled. "Beautiful," I nodded. "Great singer," I nodded again. "Most hated girl in school." she added. I stopped half nod, and said "What?" "Most. Hated. Girl. In. School." she said slowly. "Peace out girl scout!" She said to me and walked away. I said to my friends, " Come on. Lets go shop and pose." A second later, I walked right into a stand and fell over.

The doctor said that I had to get huge glasses and braces. So when I went up to read, everybody saw my glasses and braces. They started taking pictures, and I ran out.

ZANDER's Pov

I saw everybody taking pictures of her and ran out. The lunch bell rang, and I went to see if I could comfort her. She was walking around and a guy handed me and her a flyer. It had a picture of Kacey with braces and glasses. On top, it read "Kacey Simons: Queen of Braces and Glasses." She walked over to her friends, and they told everyone to go there to take pictures. A crowd surrounded her and taunted her. She kept telling everyone to stop, but they didn't. She tried hiding her face, but it didn't work. Seeing that nothing worked, I stepped in and yelled, "Hurry up! A teacher is stuck in the teachers' toliet!" The crowd ran into that direction. Kacey was looking everywhere except at me. "Come on." I motioned to her. I took her hand, ignoring the electricity shocks and led her away to a room that Gravity 4 practiced in.


	2. Chapter 2

H**ey! Here is chapter two! Thanks for all of the reviews people! Get the word about this! I love zacey! team zacey alll the way!**

ZANDER'S POV

I took her to the place where we rehearse for Gravity 4. "This is a place where no one will find you." She took a few steps down and then stopped. "It smells like old custodian." she said. Kacey backs up the stairs, but I directed her to the couch and said, "Our rehearsal is going to be in a few minutes." She walked back down the stairs and sat on the couch saying, " Oh yes, you and your dorko band." "Hey, Gravity 4 is not dorky." I shot back. She raised her eyebrow. She looks so cute when she does that. "Hey!" Nelson said. "Look! My sister gave me her bike!" "And I got to ride in the seat!" Kevin hollered. I looked at the bike. It was pink. This is so not helping with me liking Kacey. "Whoa, what's Kacey Simon doing here?" Kevin asked, staring at her. I wanted to slap him for staring at MY Kacey. "Well," I said with the smile that wins girls all the time. "Since you just got dumped by your friends, I figured that you could be the lead singer of our band." "But what about my braces and glasses?" She asked. "Look," I said. " We don't care that you have braces and glasses. You're still pretty." I wanted to hit myself. why did I say that? She laughed. Wow, her laugh sounds so pretty and awesome. "You do want to win the talent show, don't you?" I asked her. "Okay, lets start rehearsing boys!" She said with the mention of that talent show. "Wait," she said.

KACEY'S POV

"Your name is Gravity 4. Where's the other person?" And in walks Loserbery. "Loserberry?" I said shocked and scoffing at the same time. "Excuse me,"she said. "You call me that name in front of my friends, and I'll introduce my bass to your face." She said lifting her bass up. "What's she doing here?" She asked the other guys. "She's our new singer!" Zander said, and the guys clumped together. Stevie told me to sing a song. so I did. I picked I'll Be There by Jackson 5. I think. I sang:

"Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter. Hahaha." I faked a laugh. I saw Zander smiling at me so I continued from that line in the Perfy way. Stevie said, "That was awful." "That's it, I'm outta here." I picked up my bag and started to leave until Zander stopped me and said, " I know that you just got dumped by your friends, and you are feeling pretty low. Sing that!" he said enthusiasticly. So I did. And when I finished. Zander was staring at me, and he dropped his books. I looked around the room. Everybody was looking at Stevie like she did something wrong. "What are you guys looking at me for? Lets rehearse." she said nervously. I smiled and took my place.

**How do you guys like the story so far? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

ZANDER'S POV

"Do you guys know 'Only You Can Be You," Kacey asked us. We all said yes, and she said for Kevin to count her down. Kevin has been hinting that he likes Kacey. Well, let's see how it turns out. Kacey started singing, and her voice was beautiful and angelic. I smiled and continued playing. She stopped as the bell rang and picked up her bag. "Well," she said. "See you guys later." She hurried outside and was gone.

KACEY'S POV

As I was singing Only You Can Be You, I caught a glimpse of Zander in the corner of my eye and my heart fluttered. I stopped myself. Was I falling for Zander? I mean, I am Kacey Simon! The bell rang, so I picked my bag up and rushed out. I really need to think about this.

**Hey! So I hope that you liked this short chapter. I am caught up on dance and sports, so it might be about a few more days t my mext chapter. Please review! This is m first fanfiction, so I would really appreciate your thoughts! **

**xoxo, Zacey Lover!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, its WriterMusicalGal! I know that I have not posted since forever, so here is the new chapter! I tried to make it more interesting. Anyway thanks for all the new reviews! For the new chapter to come, I'm going to need 4 fresh new reviews about the story to get me pumped up. ;)**

KACEY'S POV

Okay, what just happened? Everytime Zander comes near I get so nervous. I need better self control. I was heading to the Perf's bathroom. MY PALACE! I felt weird though. They just kicked me out of their group, and now they want to see me in there? Something's going on. I pushed the door open, and there stood Molly, Grace, and the rest of the Perfs. Molly started talking. " We know that we kicked you out before, but we need you back! Think of all our perfy history." She said. " You are still perfect." Her voice cracked. We did have a long history. "Perf Power?" She said with her hand out to me. "Perf Power.." I said, and we all hit our pose. Just then, Stevie came in, and to make long stories short, she got really angry and walked out.

ZANDER'S POV

I can't believe Kacey did that. Especially to me. How could she? Now she's back to the Perfs, we have no chance of winning the talent show, and she will never be with me. To set things straight, life sucks. We were all backstage worrying about our performance because without Kacey as our lead singer, most of us are lost. Well, except for Stevie who said that she never trusted her. But i squinted at her and noticed that she was holding a note from Justin, a popular guy. Then Kevin said, " Whoa." I turned around, and there stood Kacey, without her glasses and braces. She was stunning in a Perf outfit, and I looked her up and down. Stevie stood in front of the whole group and asked, "What do you want?"

KACEY'S POV

After I went up to the Perfs and took off the silly mascot costume, they all gasped, and said I looked perfect. Then I realized that they are not my friends, so I went back to Gravity 4 to wish them good luck. Also to see Zander again. When Stevie asked me that question, I said, " The Perfs weren't really my friends, so I quit and I just wanted to wish tou guys good luck." I began to slowly walk out ad Zander had a short powwow with his band mates. He hurried back to me and offered me a place back in Gravity 4. His eyes sparkled. Wait, what am I saying? I need to get a hold of myself. It's never going to happen. His voice pulled me back to earth. "But if I let you back on the band, you have to promise to never walk out on us before a gig." He said. I pretended to think about it, but I wanted to shout out yes. Then I said, " If I were to join Gravity **5**," I emphasised the word for Stevie. "Then you guys better keep up, because I know how to rock." I pointed at me.

ZANDER'S POV

I took one look at her. Beautiful. I looked back to my bandmates. "I'm sold." i said quickly. "What about you guys?" Kevin and Nelson nodded in agreement. Stevie walked up to Kacey. "You sure about this?" She asked, squinting at her. "I'm sure." Kacey replied smiling big. "Okay then." Stevie said, and Kacey opened her arms out wide. They hugged, and I wished that I was the one Kacey was hugging, not Stevie. Then they announced Gravity 4, and we hurried onto the stage as Gravity 5.

**So that is the end! Of course not... Did i catch ya off guard? Probably not, because up there it said for another chapter. So review for the next chapterbto come ONLY ONCE! Also, do you want Stevie and Justin to go out? Or a member of Gravity 5, such as Kevin or Nelson? Bu not Zander. His heart's taken by Kacey. :) So rate, review, and spread the word! And also, I'm trying to get this story unto the Zacey Wiki? Any help? Well thats it! See you next time on How to Rock my Kacey. Wow, i sound like a TV show. Cool. 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey its WriterMusicalGal! I am back! Thanks to my awesome 4 first to review reviewers, Annabelle009, Lulu Parke, Guest, and so many others! Thanks for everyone who rated, reviewed, followed, and favorited! Love ya guys! Now on with the story!**

Weeks and Weeks later in ZANDER'S POV

So, I have learned to deal with me hitting on Kacey by getting a girlfriend! Yay. Not really. Thank goodness nobody knows about my felings for Kacey. Wanna guess who my girlfriend is? Its Molly, Queen of the Perfs. I know, surprising right? Kacey was literally fuming when I announced it to everyone. Lately, Molly has been joing us for rehearsals to see us, do our Gravity 5 thing. She would be flirting and eveything with me while Kacey along with Stevie roll their eyes. Oh; did I mention? Stevie is dating Justin! She seems to be happier around him. At least she got the person she liked. Oh, time for rehearsal.

KACEY's POV

Its rehearsal time! Stevie and I were in the band room earlier to just have some much needed girl fun. We were talking about how she needs to be more girly, well me anyway. She whacked me with a pillow. Thats Stevie for ya.

STEVIE'S POV

I have been noticing strange things happening around Zander and Kacey. They are so perfect together that I just want to hit Kacey with a pillow, so I did. She was talking about how I wasn't girly enough, until I reminded her about the time when I got girl was when I almost joined the Perfs. Kacey made a face. Her back was to the door, so she didn't see Zander and Molly come in hand in hand. I roll my eyes and say, " Looks like the two lovebirds ruined the fun party. Hey Zander. Molly." "Oh please!" Molly laughed that laugh that I dread to hear every day. " Remember, you can call me Mol Mol." I looked over to Kacey.

KACEY's POV

"Really." Stevie and I said. "Mol Mol." Sh smiled brightly while turning to give Zander's hand a squeeze. He looked like he wanted to get out of here. I tappd Stevie on the shoulder and asked, "Ready?" She modded and went to get her bass while I fumbled around with th electric cords for her to plug in. "HOW DO YOU GET THIS THING?" I groaned and shrieked at the same time. Stevie came over and plucked a cord. Everything fell out of their tangles. She smirked, I squinted. Finally we burst into laughter. "Ok, lets start rehearsing." I said calming down. I started doing scales with Stevie's bass when Nelson and Kevin came in with exciting news.

KEVIN'S POV

"This year's prom is based on... drum roll please!" I said to Nelson. "The Secret Garden!" I announced. Stvie and Kacey looked excited and high fived each other. Molly looked toward Zander excited, but he was looking at Kacey. What is up with him? I got to find out. I start making my way towards him.

**Ohh, cliffhanger! So review, spread the word, all that good stuff. You guys are the only reason I write! Love ya guys! Until next time! Haha.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyy! I am back! So sorry that it is taking me such a long time to upload. Anyways, here is the story!**

****ZANDER'S POV

Kevin was heading my way. I put my arm around Molly's waist to make it look real. "Hey Zander, I need to ask you something." Kevin said to me. "Ok." I said and followed him outside. "So Zander," he began. "When I was talking about the prom, you were looking at Kacey. What about that?" I didn't know what to say to that. So I came up with a tiny lie. "She just looked disappointed." I said. Kevin nodded. "Oh yeah." he said. "That's because she doesn't have a date yet. Well see you." He starts walking towards his car. Wasn't everybody still in the band room? I went back in, but nobody was there except for Stevie who was reading my song book. Oh no. I'm dead. Burnt toast. She came up to me with an evil grin. "So, Zander." she said. "You have some pretty good songs in here. But why do all the love songs have the name Kacey in them? Also, your song who you claim is called Lady was actually named Kacey, and whenever you said the word Lady, it was written as Kacey. Care to have a word?" She said. I broke down. "Fine. I am hitting on Kacey." I said. Stevie clapped her hands giddly and walked out the door saying something about handcuffs. I already have my suit for the prom when I got a text from Molly saying that she was going with Daniel Jennings. I didn't mind. Somehow I need to get Kacey to be my date for prom. How should I do it? I have no idea. I decided to text Stevie.

Zander: Hey Stevie. You there?

Stevie: Ya, I am cracking up because I have you as ZanZanTheMan.

Zander: Okay then. Kind of awkward. Anyways, Molly is going to the prom with Daniel, so I might have a shot with Kacey. Does she have a date?

Stevie: No, she's right here. We are watching TV and she is doing her nails. She is screaming at some horror movie. If she is scared, why does she keep watching it? Brb.

Zander: It's not like I can stop you. Wait, she is afraid of horror movies?

Stevie: Yeah. Why?

Zander: I can invite everybody in the band over for a, what do you girls call it? A slumber party. Then when we watch movies, I'll make sure that Kacey is sitting next to me, and then when the movie comes up with its scary parts, she will shrink into me. Perfect!

Stevie: So you want her to have nightmares and never come to your house again?

Zander: I'll just say that my dad wants me to see it.

Stevie: Okay then. I guess that might work.

Zander: Its a go. Opreation Kacey is in motion.

**So thats it for now! Please review! Thats the only reason I write! Til next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyy! Its WriterMusicalGal! I am back! Sooooo. Thanks for all the reviews and followers! Now on with the story!**

****ZANDER'S POV

I started to text Kevin about the sleepover.

Kevin: Hey man. Wat upppp?

Zander: I'm having a sleepover wih the band . Wanna come?

Kevin: Wait, isn't sleepover for girls?

Zander: Says the guy who gets his sister's pink hand me down bike.

Kevin: Hmph. Okay, I'll come. When?

Zander: Starts tomorrow after school. See ya.

Ok, now on to Nelson.

Zander: Hey Nelson. You there?

Nelson: Yup. I am currently on level 39 on Furious Pigeons!

Zander: Okay.. Wanna come over after school tomorrow for a sleepover?

Nelson: Oh yeah. Sure. Gotta go. Bye. Hawk Hawkk!

I just shook my head. My fingers hovered over Kacey's name. I just decided to call Stevie and tell Kacey about the sleepover.

**Tomorrow after school: KACEY'S POV**

****I hurried home and grabbed a red sleeping bag with a huge microphone on the flap. I stuffed my red and black pajamas and went into the bathroom to get my toothpaste and toothbrush. I was syched that the band was going to have a sleepover. We have never done that before. And trust me, with Kacey Simon as head leader, you would do a lot of crazy stuff. I tossed my brush into the bag and headed out the door.

ZANDER'S POV:

The group will be here any second. I cleaned everything up, but there was still some mess around the house to make sure it still looked like people were actually living here. I heard a shout. "We're HERE! That has got to be Stevie. I opened the door, and in barged Stevie and Kacey. "Nice place." Kacey said looking ariund. They tossed their huge bags onto the couch and started setting their sleeping bags up. Kevin and Nelson just brought their sleeping bags. "Really? You difn't bring a toothbrush?" Kacey asked. Stevie looked disgusted. "Hey!" Neldon started to defend himself. "Wait, I got nothing. Kevin?" Nelson turned to him. Kevin made a thinking face. "Yeah, I got nothing." he finally said. Kacey laughed. Man, her laugh sounds beautiful. Ugh, I've better watch myself otherwise I will turn into a sappy girl. "Hey, lets watch a horror movie." I suggeste. I saw Kacey's face light up with fear.

**So that is it for now! I know that I haven't been uploading a lot and my chapters are really short, so hang in there with me. For me to proceed with the story, I will need 5 reviews. I haven't been getting a lot of reviews since chapter 4. :( Well, peace out! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey. So if you guys read my reviews, this is to Voice of Reason. I know, they seem to immediately fall in love. This story comes from a " love at first sight" perspective. I will start working on another Zacey story with more relationship build up, if you will. I will 'learn to write.' Quote quote. Also, in my summary it says that "Ever since Zander and kacey met, they had instant chemistry...So that is it. But thanks for the review. I will focus more on that. Ta ta for now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**To the readers out there, I am so sorry for not publishing since forever! Now on with the story.**

****KACEY'S POV

I felt my eyes widened. Horror movies are so scary! I dragged Stevie into another room and said to the guys, "We'll be right back." I started pacing back and forth in the room that we discovered was the kitchen, Take deep breaths Kacey, you're still the leader. Stevie started helping herself to some juice left on the counter. "You okay, Kacey?" she turned around. I shook my head no. "It's going to be okay. Just poke me if ut gets too scary, and we'll go to the room with a computer." said the wonderous not scared Stevie. I groaned " Hey wait." I said. Stevie stopped in her tracks and spun around. "How do you know so much about this?" I waved at everything. " Well unless they are really poor, then they are bound to have a computer right? Besides, we got our cell phones !" she said, holding it up high. I just smiled and shrugged and we exited the room. Zander was nowhere to be seen, and the other guys were watching the trailers. "Move over couch hogger." Stevie said to Kevin. They struggled to make room for Stevie. I saw another couch and signaled for Stevie to join me. She gladly accepted and walked over, after brushing herself off. I grabbed a blanket and held it tightly. Zander appeared out of nowhere and I shrieked. After noticing it was him, I just slapped him. "That's for scaring me!" I said. He just shrugged. "Hey, mind if I join you guys?" he said. Stevie and I looked at one another. She picked up her phone and sent me a text message.

Say sure, why not in 3 secs-Stevie

"Sure, why not?" we said simultaneously. He just plopped down beside me and the movie began

ZANDER'S POV

Halfway through the movie, I felt something leaning aganist me. It was Kacey. Mission Accomplished! Her head was turned towards the TV with her semi clear blindfolds on. I causally swinged my arm around her, and she cuddled into a big ball beside me. After the movie was over, she just stood up and patted me on the head. " Thanks for protecting me Zander," she said with a yawn. Hmm... I might have to take it up a notch. We all got into our sleeping bags, and fell asleep. Yep, this sleepover turned out pretty good.


End file.
